Mein Leben auf Crack
by Puddingtorte
Summary: Man nehme zwei Familienväter, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, die sich ineinander verliebt haben und tue sie in eine Backschüssel. Man füge die rachsüchtigen und betrogenen Ehefrauen hinzu. Die abrundende Zutaten sind die Kinder: das eine cool, das andere schwul und das dritte einfach nur rettungslos verliebt. Und für den Geschmack dann noch etwas Scorpius, der sich verwirrt fragt..
1. Prolog

Willkommen zu meinem ersten ‚größeren' Projekt. Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich einfach nicht dazu in der Lage bin, eine ganz normale kitschige Romantik-Slash Geschichte zu schreiben, die ich normalerweise in Massen lese. Denn bei dem Versuch ist das hier heraus gekommen. Voilà:

**Titel:** Mein Leben auf Crack

**Autor:** Puddingtorte

**Hauptpairing:** Albus/Scorpius, Harry/Draco

**Kapitel:**Prolog/?

Ich habe einen groben Plan im Kopf und bis zum vierten Kapitel bin ich auch schon fertig, muss aber noch überarbeitet werden. Wie lang es wird kann ich echt noch gar nicht einschätzen. Erwartet aber keine 40 Kapitel :)

**Hinweise:** Slash (Ich weiß noch nicht ob Lemon oder Lime… Überraschung!),

OOC (Das hier ist ziemlich verrückt. Sogar ziemlich sehr. Seid gewarnt.)

Ich habe ernsthaft KEINE Ahnung, was das hier ist. Parodie, Satire oder einfach nur geistesgestört. Egal, lest es!

**Disclaimer:** Alle Orte und Personen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**Widmung:** Das hier ist für _muffinkerze_, die beste Meredith, die man sich wünschen kann. Sie ist sogar besser als Meredith selbst.

**Summary:**

Man nehme zwei Familienväter, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, die sich ineinander verliebt haben und tue sie in eine Backschüssel. Man füge die rachsüchtigen und betrogenen Ehefrauen hinzu. Die abrundende Zutaten sind die Kinder: das eine cool, das andere schwul und das dritte einfach nur rettungslos verliebt. Und für den Geschmack dann noch etwas Scorpius, der sich verwirrt fragt, wieso der Kuchen seines Lebens dieselbe Wirkung hat wie Crack. Denn rühre man die Zutaten um und erhitze sie: voilà, das gleiche Ergebnis wie Kokainhydrochlorid mit Natriumhydrogencarbonat: der beste und schlimmste Psychotrip deines Lebens.

So genug gelabert, auf zum Prolog:

Prolog:

Scorpius Malfoy war in einer klassischen englischen Familie aufgewachsen: Vater, Mutter, Kind.

Seine Situation jetzt ließ nun nicht mehr als ‚klassisch' bezeichnen.

Das fing schon bei den Vätern im Plural an. Da wären sein biologischer Vater Draco und dessen Lebensgefährte, Harry Potter himself. Er hatte nie erfahren wie genau sie sich kennen und lieben gelernt hatten, aber das war ihm Recht. Jedes Kind kann bestätigen, Eltern sind asexuelle Wesen. Punkt.

Seine Mutter hatte sich mit Ginny Potter verbrüdert, der anderen betrogenen Ehefrau. Sie waren die drei Racheengel im Auftrag der Feministinnen. Mit dem kleinen Haken, das sie nur zu zweit waren.

Dann waren da noch seine neuen Patchworkfamiliy-Geschwister. Der eine war ein arschiges Arschloch. Unhöflich, böse, kalt, aber verdammt sexy.

Der andere war ein freundliches Arschloch, was Scorpius sogar einen noch dringenderen Drang verschaffte, in seiner Visage eine Faust zu platzieren. Obwohl. Doch eher die riesige Stehlampe. Nicht, dass eine Hand noch verletzt wurde…

Dann noch die neue kleine Schwester: laut, nervig, hyperaktiv, schlechter „Männer"geschmack und verdammt noch mal rothaarig.

Das Ergebnis dieser Konstellation war einfach:

Eine Explosion. Danach: Euphorie. Erhellte Stimmung. Von Angst befreit. Allmachtsgedanken. Starker Redezwang. Gesteigertes sexuelles Verlangen. Hohe Leistungsfähigkeit. Selbstüberschätzung und Größenwahn. Paranoia. Schizophrenie ähnliche Zustände.

Dasselbe sagt Wikipedia zur Wirkung von Crack.

Und wenn man Scorpius' Familie mit der des Lovers seines Vaters zusammenmischt und erhitzt, entsteht das gleiche wie bei der Inhalation von Kokainsalz mit Natron: genau diese Symptome.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden. In einer Intensität, wie sie in keinem anderen Fall vorliegt.

Die gefährlichste Droge der Welt. Und auch die mit dem höchsten Abhängigkeitspotential…

Obwohl, Scorpius musste zugeben, die Metapher hinkte und war nicht gerade einer seiner Shakespeare-artigen Ergüsse. Ein Cracksüchtiger war wohl mehr am Arsch als Scorpius. Denn die negativen Auswirkungen bei seiner Familie waren eher Zynismus und schwarzer, schwarzer Humor (alleine die Tatsache sein recht entspanntes Leben und verdammt hohen Lebensstandard mit der so ziemlich schlimmsten und heftigsten Droge zu vergleichen war verdammt… sympathisch).

Eine weitere Auswirkung war ein Verhalten, dass von den größten Teilen der Gesellschaft nicht mehr als ‚normal' angesehen werden würde. Eher bizarr, neurotisch, abstrus, grotesk oder skurril.

Kurz um: sie hatten nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

Aber wer hatte das schon?

Das tolle an seiner eigenen Familie als Droge war, sein täglicher Schuss war gratis und zerstörte nicht seinen Körper.

Über seinen geistigen Zustand könnte man diskutieren, aber das ist eine andere Sache…

Um eben mal schnell ‚anfixen' zu gehen brauchte Scorpius nur ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und laut „Schokoladen-Cupcakes mit weicher Toffee-Karamell-Füllung und bunten Schäfchen-Streuseln" schreien.

Da kamen selbst Harry und Draco aus ihrem Schlafzimmer, selbst wenn sie den Sex des Jahrhunderts unterbrechen und erstmal die Handschelle lösen mussten.

Und Al auch nur wegen dem Zusatz „Schäfchen".

Scorpius war der Meinung, Crack war nichts, gar nichts gegen diese Mischung, die dann die Treppen herunter gerannt kam und eine Naturgewalt war.

Er war süchtig.


	2. Familien im Brennpunkt

Hallo! So, das ist jetzt das erste Kapitel. Ich habe heute noch ein wenig am Anfang herumgebastelt, weil ich in zu theatralisch und dramatisch fand (Ja, das hier sollte ganz am Anfang wirklich mal ein _Drama_ werden…).

Jetzt viel Spaß mit Scorpius und seiner komischen Familie, die heute erstmal noch recht überschaubar ist:

**1. Kapitel: Familien im Brennpunkt**

Scorpius Malfoy hasste die Stille. Sie verschaffte ihm immer dieses Unwohlsein und ließ den Wunsch in ihm aufkeimen, diese Lautlosigkeit zu füllen. Egal mit was. Unnützen Informationen, zusammenhanglosen Sätzen, ja selbst mit sonderbaren Geräuschen.

Doch er wurde ständig mit der Stille konfrontiert.

Wenn er den Wunsch nach Lärm und vielen Menschen, die gleichzeitig redeten hatte, dann hätte er in eine andere Familie hinein geboren werden müssen.

Scorpius war ein Malfoy und bei den Malfoys ging es immer gesittet und ruhig von statten. Böse Zungen würden sagen kalt und ohne Liebe.

Doch Scorpius bevorzugte die Bezeichnung 'anders'.

Es war nicht das Ideal und er wusste, dass es bei ihnen zwar einerseits zu still, aber andererseits auch zu laut war.

Er versuchte, sich nichts aus der ihm unangenehmen Atmosphäre, immer wenn er mit Draco und Astoria, seinen Eltern beispielsweise am Frühstückstisch saß, zu machen.

Es war für ihn schon zur Normalität geworden, also schwieg auch er.

Genauso versuchte er auch die lauten Streits seiner Eltern zu ignorieren, immer wenn er abends im Bett lag und sie dachten, er würde schlafen.

Nur damit sie ihm morgens wieder die stillschweigende Harmonie vorleben konnten.

Es war eben nicht perfekt.

Ebenso wenig wie dieser Sonntagmorgen in den Weihnachtsferien seines fünften Schuljahres auf Hogwarts.

Draco war vertieft in seinen Tagespropheten, Astoria aß schweigend ihr Brötchen und Scorpius...

Scorpius passte sich an, trank seinen Tee und freute sich auf Hogwarts.

Doch selbst da stand er nicht so auf Dauer-Harmonie. Seine Klassenkameraden aus Slytherin konnte er nicht leiden. Alles musste systematisch nach Plan und Ordnung ablaufen. Naja außer bei Crabbe und Goyle, die runden Kugelgorillas, die ein bisschen aus dem eleganten Rahmen fielen.

Scorpius war aber eindeutig zu faul dauernd seine Unterwäsche zu bügeln und mit einem ‚Kriegst gleich einen auf die Fresse'-Blick durch die Weltgeschichte zu spazieren, weswegen er sich in einem angeblichen Krieg mit ihnen befand, der aus Ignoranz und Nichtbeachtung bestand.

Hardcore. Bäm, in your face.

Diese... _Pieps_ aus Slytherin waren es aber auch wirklich nicht wert, irgendetwas über Scorpius zu erfahren. Total die Racists.

Sein Vater war früher auch mal so gewesen. Das Wissen darum bereitete Scorpius in Streitsituationen meist einen deutlichen Vorteil:

_Draco: Scorpius! Überall in deinem Zimmer fliegen diese ekligen Mini-Fliegen herum! Überall, Keime, Fliegen voller Keime, Scorpius voller Keime… Ihh._

_Scorpius: Du hasst also Fliegen?_

_Draco: Ja!_

_Scorpius: Und du hasst sie so sehr, dass du sie, obwohl sie nichts getan haben, nur aufgrund ihrer Art, Rasse und Abstammung auslöschen willst?_

_Draco: Ähm, ja._

_Scorpius: …Höhö. Fliegen-Nazi. Du hast dich einfach nicht verändert. Raus aus meinem Zimmer. Ich erwarte meine Lieblingsschokolade morgen zum Frühstück._

Doch auch wenn Draco immer noch ein wenig paranoid in Bezug auf Keime und ein vollkommener Hygiene- und Ordnungsfreak war, hatte er in vielen Punkten seine Einstellungen überdacht.

Draco und Astoria waren zum Beispiel total vernarrt in Muggel-Zeug und versuchten immer gegenseitig ihre Facebook-Profile zu hacken. So war Scorpius' Mutter zurzeit beispielsweise die an Carmen Geiß erinnernde Schönheit ‚Silly Kohn' und war mit dem charmanten Horst-Kevin in einer offenen Partnerschaft. Natürlich inklusive der Kinder Destiny-Hope und Chantalle-Jaqueline.

Die magische Welt hatte sich geändert. Man hatte eingesehen, dass Eulen doch etwas 12. Jahrhundert-Tribute mäßig waren und es wurde auf E-Mails umgesattelt. Außerdem wurde in der Mysteriums-Abteilung jetzt auch neben Liebe, Hass und ordinären Gefühlen, das größte Mysterium der Welt erforscht: Das INTERNET.

Aber auf jeden Fall hatte sein Vater sich angepasst und ihm Toleranz beigebracht, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Slytherinfamilien und deren Kinder.

Sie kannten alle nicht mal Die Simpsons!

Klar, eigentlich war Slytherin cool, denn wenigstens harmonierten ihre Hausfarben miteinander und ihre Schuluniform hatte ansatzweise Style.

Aber die Slytherins? Sie gingen zum Lachen in den Keller. Sie wohnen ja auch in den Kellern...

Dummes Wortspiel.

Aber das bringt den nächsten negativen Punkt hervor.

Die Kerker. Sie waren eklig und moderig und Scorpius hatte keine Ahnung was für Milliarden Bakterien in den blöden Wänden hausten. (Draco färbte langsam ab.) Außerdem müffelte es.

Und immer diese Gespräche.

Sie redeten über Muggel und Schlammblüter.

Immer diese harten Beleidigungen.

Voll die Gangster-Rapp-

Das Räuspern seines Vaters holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Erwartungsvoll blickte Scorpius auf. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, um geistig wieder anwesend zu sein, aber als er dann endlich klare Umrisse erkennen konnte, war er schockiert.

Bildete er sich das ein, oder sammelten sich in den Augen seines Vaters Tränen?

What the fuck?!

In Draco Eiskalt Malfoys Augen schwammen Tränen?!

"Dad?", fragte er besorgt.

Doch seine Mutter antwortete: "Scorpius... dein Vater und ich, wir müssen dir etwas mitteilen."

"Scorp..." Die Stimme seines Vaters zitterte. "Deine Mutter und ich... Vielleicht hast du gemerkt, dass in letzter Zeit nicht alles ideal gelaufen ist. Ich... Scheiße, das ist schwer. Astoria..."

Seine Mutter blickte ihn kühl an und warf arrogant ihre Haare zurück. "Hast du dir selbst eingebrockt."

Draco fummelte nervös an seinen Fingern herum. Diese Unsicherheit und Nervosität färbte irgendwie auch auf Scorpius ab, aber er versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und sich an grausig gestellte Asi-TV Sendungen zu erinnern.

Los, welches Familiendrama...?

Was versuchte sein Dad ihm zu sagen?

Deine Mutter und ich..

... Nicht ideal...

... dir selbst eingebrockt...

Kalter Blick.

Scorpius riss die Augen auf, als endlich alles Sinn machte. Es war soweit...

"Ihr lasst euch scheiden?"

Stille.

Er blickte in die Gesichter seiner Eltern, die ihn an einen aufgeblasenen Kugelfisch erinnerten.

"Kommt schon. Denkt ihr, ich hab das nicht mitbekommen? Teenager schlafen nicht schon um neun ein. Ich bin immer so früh ins Bett gegangen, damit ich noch heimlich... Gar nichts."

Sein Vater wollte schon zu einem zurechtweisenden Vortrag ansetzen, verkniff sich den Kommentar aber. Sie hatten wichtigeres zu besprechen.

Seine Mutter fasste sich als erstes. "Und du brichst nicht in Tränen aus?" wollte sie zweifelnd wissen.

"Nö. Das würde ich nur tun, wenn Homer nächste Folge sterben würde." In Anblick der wieder verwirrten Gesichter seiner ignoranten Eltern fügte er hinzu. "Einfach nicht beachten."

Draco nickte weggetreten.

Scorpius setzte sich schwungvoll auf und stütze sich gespannt auf seine Unterarme, so als ob er nach einer langen Werbepause endlich das Ende eines spannenden Filmes erwarten würde. Um das Bild zu perfektionieren fehlte nur noch Popcorn und Cola.

"So jetzt will ich aber ein paar Informationen. Gründe, schon neue Partner, Wohnsitution?"

"Aber. Aber." fing Draco an. "Aber. Musst du dich denn gar nicht mit der Situation abfinden?"

"Ich hatte vier Jahre Zeit mich mit der Situation abzufinden." meinte Scorpius gelassen.

"Du konntest die Zeichen deuten?" Sein Vater war mehr als verwundert, schockiert und generell wirkte er ganz anders, als Scorpius es von ihm gewohnt war,

"Dad. Ich bin nicht vom Mond. Auch ich habe einmal Familien im Brennpunkt gesehen und angegruselt wieder weggeschaltet."

"Was ist Familien in Brennpunkt?"

Scorpius fing an zu lachen. "Tja Dad. Du bist vom Mond!"

"SO JETZT KONZENTRIEREN WIR UNS ALLE AUF DIESE DRAMATISCHE SITUATION UND DIESES ARSCHLOCH VON EINEM MANN!"

"..."

"..."

"Was ist los Mum?"

"NENN MICH NICHT MUM! ICH BIN DEINE MUTTER! UND WAS LOS IST SOLLTEST DU BESSER DEINEN VATER FRAGEN, DIESEN VERLOGENEN WICHSER!"

"Was ist los Dad? Informationen?"

Schon wieder der Kugelfisch-Ausdruck.

"Also. Deine Mutter rastet aus." Das hysterische Keifen im Hintergrund bezeugte diese Aussage. "Sie ist wütend auf mich, weil ich mich neu verliebt habe. Naja, ehrlich gesagt habe ich deine Mutter auch nie vorher geliebt. Du kennst diese Traditionen. Nur reinblütige Frauen durfte ich heiraten, egal ob ich sie liebe oder nicht.

Deine Mutter wusste das aber auch und war einverstanden.

Aber jetzt habe ich mir gesagt, dass ich keine Lust habe, mich selbst den Rest meines Lebens zu verleugnen. Und das habe ich deiner Mutter mitgeteilt."

"Okay. Und wieso ist sie so sauer, wenn sie dich auch nie geliebt hat?"

"ER HAT MICH VERLASSEN FÜR EINEN MANN! STELL DIR DAS VOR, FÜR EINEN MANN! ICH HABE MIT EINEM MANN GESCHLAFEN, DER DIE GANZEN JAHRE ÜBER EINE SCHWUCHTEL WAR!"

"Danke, Astoria. Diskreter hätte ich das niemals hinbekommen. Außerdem bin ich bisexuell."

"BISEXUELL?"

"Denkst du, ich hätte sonst Scorpius zeugen können ohne meinen Mageninhalt über dir zu entleeren?"

Scorpius riss die Augen auf und machte Würg-Geräusche. "Zu…zu…zu…viele Informationen."

"GERADE WOLLTEST DU DOCH NOCH INFORMATIONEN!"

"Du kannst keifen und gleichzeitig zuhören? Wow." Draco wirkte ernsthaft fasziniert.

"Ich will auch immer noch Informationen. Huhu! Ignoriert mich nicht! Aufmerksamkeit!" Scorpius fuchtelte mit den Händen herum, sodass seine Eltern seine Existenz wieder realisierten. "Okay. Wer ist er?"

"Genau, Draco. Wer ist er?"

Der Angesprochene fühlte sich beobachtet und rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum.

"Astoria, wieso keifst du nicht mehr?"

"Weil ich vergessen habe zu fragen, wer er ist. Keifen lenkt eben doch ab." Astoria schob beleidigt ihre Unterlippe vor.

"Also, ihr kennt ihn beide. Naja, jeder kennt ihn, weil er einfach er ist. Naja, und es sieht so aus, dass-"

"Dad. Du brabbelst."

"Harry Potter."

"..."

"ECHT JETZT? DAS IST JA TOTAL COOL! WIE IST ER SO? IST ER SEXY? HAT ER EIN SIXPACK? IST ER BOTTOM ODER TOP? WIE IST DER SEX SO? WÜRDET IHR EINEN DREIER MACHEN?"

Scorpius sah Draco an.

"Frauen sind komisch."

"Das ist die beste Erkenntnis die du hattest, seit du realisiert hast, dass du kein Kaninchen bist und somit nicht länger die Stäbe von deinem Gitterbett anknabbern brauchst. Du siehst deinen Vater stolz."

"Du bist anders als sonst."

"Ich bin zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben frei und glücklich. Und verliebt. Das legt sich nach ein paar Monaten. Dann höre ich auf eklig peinlich zu sein und werde wieder der alte schweigsame, sarkastische, verbitterte Draco Malfoy von früher."

"Bitte nicht Dad. Ich find den Umstand gerade eigentlich ganz sympathisch."

"Ich aber nicht. Ich finde mich selbst eklig und grauenvoll."

"Was passiert jetzt eigentlich?"

"Deine Mutter bleibt hier wohnen. Harry wollte es gestern auch seiner Frau erzählen. Er hat sich noch nicht gemeldet. Hoffentlich lebt er noch.

Auf jeden Fall musst du dann selbst entscheiden, wo du die Ferien verbringen willst. Hier oder bei uns. Oder halt bei beiden."

"Kann ich ihn vorher kennen lernen?"

"Klar."

"Heute?"

"OH JA!", mischte sich nun auch Astoria wieder in ihr Gespräch ein.

"Ich muss ihn vorher fragen."

"Quatsch.", befand seine Noch-Ehefrau. "Wo wohnt er?"

"21 Frith Street, Godrics Hollow. Wieso?"

Astoria sprang auf und schnappte sich Scorpius Hand. "Komm Scorp. Wir besuchen jetzt Harry Potter!"

"Yeah!"

Draco konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, da waren die beiden schon vor dem Kamin angekommen und in den grünen Flammen verschwunden.

"NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" schrie er und hetzte hinterher...


	3. Good Wife

Hallöchen!  
Hier kommt der nächste Teil der Freakshow.  
Ich denke ich werde jetzt auch diesen zweiwöchigen Rhythmus einhalten und dann vermutlich freitags immer ein neues Kapitel hochladen.  
Sooooo, tadam:

**2. Kapitel: Good Wife**

"21 Frith Street, Godrics Hollow!", schrie Draco fast, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Noch-Frau und sein Sohn nicht in eine... heikle Situation platzen würden.

Noch bevor er aus den Flammen hervor trat, hörte er etwas zerbrechen.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WIE KONNTEST DU MICH ALL DIE JAHRE ÜBER ANLÜGEN?" tönte die Stimme Ginny Potters durch das Haus.  
Draco sah Astoria und Scorpius vor dem Kamin stehen, wie sie gerade das Schauspiel vor ihnen beobachteten.  
Die beiden Streitenden hatten die drei Neuankömmlinge offensichtlich noch nicht bemerkt.

"Ginny, jetzt hör mir doch mal zu. Es ist einfach passiert, ich wusste es doch vorher auch nicht!" versuchte ein verzweifelter Harry Potter seine Frau zu beruhigen.  
"EINFACH PASSIERT?!" Ginny schrie hysterisch auf und warf eine weitere Blumenvase nach dem hilflosen Häufchen Elend, das den Namen Harry Potter trug und dem man gerade gar nicht anmerkte, dass er mal die komplette Zaubererwelt vor dem mächtigsten Schwarzmagier seit der Existenz der Erde befreit hatte.

"BIST DU AUF SEINEN VERFICKTEN SCHWANZ GEFALLEN UND DACHTEST DIR DANN 'OH JA. GAR NICHT SO SCHLECHT. ICH WUSSTE GAR NICHT DASS MEIN ARSCH EINE EROGENE ZONE IST?! '"

Die nächste geworfene Vase verfehlte allerdings ihr Ziel.  
Astoria wich quietschend aus, was die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Streitenden auf sie zog und schließlich bezweckte, dass sie zwar nicht getroffen wurde, dafür aber die schwarz-weiß gepunktete Katze, die sich hinter einer Palme versteckt hatte und nun umfiel.

Aber ihr schenkte niemand Beachtung.

Zwei weit aufgerissene Augenpaare lagen auf der Familie Malfoy, die sich scheinbar versuchte, durch starkes Aneinander-Pressen möglichst klein zu machen, zu eliminieren oder gar mit der Wand zu verschmelzen.  
Leider waren sie keine Chamäleons.  
Zu schade.

„Dray, was tut ihr hier?" fasste sich Harry als Erstes, während Ginny sich, völlig fertig mit den Nerven, auf den nächsten Sessel fallen ließ.  
„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Astoria, wieso seid ihr nochmal, ohne einen Gedanken an die Privatsphäre dir völlig fremder Menschen zu verschwenden, hierhin gefloht?"

Astoria bedachte ihren Noch-Mann mit einem überheblichen Blick.  
„Um den Mann mit dem du mich betrogen hast zu inspizieren. Und weil ich das mit dem Sixpack sehen wollte. Und ich muss zugeben, Draco. Einmal im Leben hast du Geschmack bewiesen. Zusätzlich zu mir, natürlich."  
„Dich zu heiraten war die beschissenste Idee, die ich jemals hatte. Sogar noch beschissener als die Idee mir im berauschten Zustand Segel aus Origami-Papier zu bauen, sie mir umzubinden, auf einen Baum zu klettern und zu denken, ich wäre ein Vogel.  
Und diese Idee ist in 15 gebrochenen Knochen, einer Milzentfernung und einer riesigen Narbe von der Schulter zum Fuß resultiert."

„…Tss. Ich bin eine gute Ehefrau. The Good Wife."

Harry machte mit einer Back Street Boys-ähnlichen Choreographie auf sich aufmerksam.  
„Wollt ihr euch setzen?"

Sobald er das ausgesprochen hatte, saßen auch schon drei Wesen auf der Couch und starrten verwundert Ginny Potter an. Sie neigten synchron ihren Kopf. Erst nach rechts, dann nach links.  
Nach ein paar Minuten der intensiven Betrachtung, brach Scorpius die Stille.

„Harry? Ich darf doch Harry sagen, oder?" Ohne auf eine Erwiderung des Angesprochenen zu warten, setzte er fort: „Wieso genau isst deine Frau Babynahrung?"

Ginnys Killer-Blick traf ihn. „Das ist nicht bloß Babynahrung, das ist HIPP. Wage es nicht es zu hinterfragen. Es ist heilig. LOS, bete es an."  
Drei verwirrte Blicke trafen sie. Harry zuckte die Schultern und ging Kaffee kochen. Er kannte diese Aktionen seiner Frau.

„Bist du bescheuert? Ich bete doch kein blödes Glas an. Unter keinen Umständen-„  
„Keks?" Ginny blickte ihn mit falschem Lächeln an, auf ihrer Hand balancierte sie einen Teller mit seinen Lieblings-Schokocookies. Und er hatte Hunger.  
„…Okay."

Scorpius war von Frauen überfordert. In letzter Zeit machten sie ihm Angst. Also tat er das, was Männer dieser Welt täglich zu Milliarden taten: Er senkte beschämt den Blick, ging in die Knie und tat das, was diese Frau von ihm verlangte.

Scorpius verneigte sich anbetend vor einem Heidelbeer-Apfel HIPP-Gläschen.

Harry kam mit einem Tablett mit Kaffee wieder und schenkte der Situation bloß einen neutralen Blick.  
„Kann ich euch noch was anbieten?"  
Draco und Scorpius verneinten dankend und Harry wollte sich schon hinsetzen, als Ginny und Astoria sich anblickten, nickten und anfingen:

„Ich hätte gerne Schokokekse, aber nicht die wo man die Schokolade als Staub vorfindet."  
„Und eine Weihnachtsfrau, die aussieht wie ich."  
„Einen riesigen Schuh- und Kleiderschrank, so wie Carrie aus Sex and the City."  
„Einen 3D-Plasmafernseher mit Brücken am Fluss, Titanic und Jenseits von Afrika in der Extended Version."  
„Hugh Jackman."  
„Eine Pflanze, die nicht stirbt wenn man sie nicht gießt. Aber keinen Kaktus."  
„Eine Haushaltshilfe, eine Nanny, eine Köchin und eine Putzfrau."  
„Ein rotierendes Bett."  
„Eine Bazooka."

Draco, Harry und Scorpius rissen die Augen auf und beschlossen das fröhliche Wunschzettel-Erstellen für den Weihnachts-Harry zu unterbrechen.  
„Bei Merlins Unterhose! Ihr wollt uns doch nicht etwa töten?"

Die Frauen sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Wieso denn euch töten? Habt ihr doch so starke Schuldgefühle, weil ihr festgestellt habt, dass viele Frauen einen Grund haben zu stöhnen, wenn etwas in ihnen drin ist?"

Astoria schüttelte den Kopf über diese egoistische Annahme. „Nicht alles dreht sich um euch. Frauen verschwenden ihre Energie nicht nur auf ihre ich-bezogenen Ehemänner."  
Auch Ginny hatte belehrend den Zeigefinger gehoben. „Wir haben besseres zu tun. Vor allem solange Justin Bieber existiert."

„Justin Bieber?!" Scorpius riss verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ist der nicht viel zu jung für euch?"

„ZU JUNG?! FÜR WIE ALT HÄLTST DU UNS? WIR SIND FOREVER 18 UND WUNDERSCHÖN!"

„…Mum, du hast mich nicht mit drei bekommen. Und Justin Bieber? Das wäre unmöglich und widerlich. Was willst du von dem?"

Ginny mischte sich ein. „Ich will ihn töten."  
Sie deutete hinter sich in die Küche. Sie war vollkommen mit Postern von einem milchgesichtigen, Lipgloss tragenden Teenager mit widerlichen Augenbrauen und Pseudo-Checker-Frisur, der stark an einen vor die Wand gerannten Mops erinnerte, tapeziert.

Draco und Scorpius schrien angeekelt auf.

„Lily ist im Bieber-Fieber." Wütend schleuderte sie ihr HIPP-Glas an die Wand, wo es in 1000 Einzelteile zersprang. „Und ihr vor Intelligenz sprühender Vater hat ihr den Dauer-Klebe-Fluch beigebracht."

Eine ‚Screw Bella – Edward and Jacob forever in Love' Tasse gesellte sich zu seinem Freund, dem Babynahrung-Behältnis.

Scorpius entschloss jetzt wirklich, sich den Frauen abzuwenden. Er war vollkommen verwirrt von ihnen und hätte schon mit drei Jahren im Sandkasten „Tschüss, ade!" sagen sollen. Die kleine Paula hatte ihm ein Gänseblümchen geschenkt, wogegen er sie auf die Wange geküsst hatte. Sein Dank war ein heftiger Schlag mit der Schüppe auf den Kopf und eine Beule, die ihm das Aussehen eines Orks verlieh.

Also sprach er mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme Ginny an:

„Wow, wow, wow. Du hast ja fast so Stimmungsschwankungen wie Snape. Auf den einen Moment zum anderen, schreit erst noch Longbottom an, der Mal wieder einen Kessel in die Luft gejagt hat, und dann unterhält der sich fröhlich quatschend mit diesem senilen, alten, berühmten Mann da im Portrait. Dumlore, oder so… Ich kann mir einfach keine Namen merken."

„Dumbledore.", verbesserte ihn seine Mutter mit verträumter Stimme. Sie blickte nach schräg links oben und schien vollkommen weg, in einer anderen Welt gefangen. „Ich hatte in meiner Hogwartszeit immer erotische Träume von Snape. Ich glaube es war die mystische Aura. Das schwarze Haar, die Roben, dieser feste, selbstbewusste Gang… Wen hattet ihr?"

Scorpius riss die Augen auf. „Mum, das ist doch… widerlich. Ich hab ihn im Unterricht. Und generell… Uää. Fettige Haare…"

Ginny, ganz begeistert von dem fröhlichen Erzählen peinlicher Jugendfantasien, verdrehte die Augen über den verzweifelten blonden Jungen auf ihrer Couch und fing an zu berichten:  
„Also bei mir war es ja Lockhart. Jaja, ich weiß, peinlich. Aber er sah gut aus. Ich war da zwar erst 11, aber das macht ja nichts, ich-„

„Bei mir war es Lupin." Verwunderte Blicke trafen Harry Potter. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich war halt fasziniert von seinem Können in Verteidigung. Und er war wirklich der beste Lehrer, den wir hatten und er war nett."

„Nett? Lumpige Kleidung, strähnige Haare, vernarbte Haut. Uää. Wie konntest du nur auf den stehen?"  
Draco drehte sich eingeschnappt weg.  
Scorpius titulierte seinen Vater in Gedanken als ‚beleidigte Leberwurst', aber je öfter er die Wortfolge dachte, desto seltsamer kam sie ihm vor, weswegen er nach einem inneren Kampf scheinbar grundlos anfing zu lachen.

Harry bemühte sich Draco davon zu überzeugen, dass er unendlich schöner und talentierter als Lupin war und er keinen Grund zur Eifersucht hatte.  
Der Sohn der ‚Beleidigten Leberwurst' schnappte gerade ein paar Wortfetzen auf:  
„Kein Mann kann je so talentiert sein wie du. Deine Intelligenz, deine Worte, deine Hände, deine Zunge…"  
Letzteres ließ Scorpius Augen, wie so oft an diesem Tag, auf die Größe von Tennisbällen anschwillen und ihn schreien: „Das wollte ich nicht hören! Niemand will das hören!"

„Tja, deine Meinung wollte auch niemand hören."

Die tiefe Stimme, die Arroganz und Kälte mit der diese Worte ausgesprochen wurden, er kannte sie. Er hörte sie nicht oft. Diese Stimme bekam niemand oft zu hören.

Denn in der Tür lehnte, ganz in Schwarz, Albus Severus Potter.

„Und wieso zur Hölle liegt meine Lieblingstasse in Scherben am Boden?"


	4. King of Queens

HUHU! Heute das dritte Kapitel ziemlich früh am Morgen.  
Ich bin nicht ganz zufrieden, vor allem nicht mit dem Anfang und der viel zu langen Beschreibung von Albus… Aber es wegzustreichen habe ich dann auch nicht übers Herz gebracht.

Außerdem hat mich eine Leserin auf auf eine kleine logische Unstimmigkeit hingewiesen: Snape lebt bei mir noch. Ja, ich habe keine Ahnung wieso, eigentlich kam er in meinem Plan für diese Geschichte nicht vor. Da er jetzt aber schon da ist, fällt mir da vielleicht was ein…

Vielen Dank für die Reviews und Favoriteneinträge zum letzten Kapitel. Ihr seid toll!

**3. Kapitel: King of Queens**

_Schwule wollten sich die ganze Zeit nur in den Popo penetrieren. Sie konnten deswegen nicht treu sein und generell, sie manikürten sich mit ihren ‚Mädels' die Fingernägel pink und sprachen den lieben langen Tag mit nasaler Stimme und affektierten Gesten über Sex and the City und ihre Bettgeschichten. Welche natürlich nicht nur mit volljährigen Genossen von statten gingen, denn wie allgemein bekannt, waren homosexuelle Männer eigentlich pädophil.  
Aber sie hatten dafür einen grandiosen Modegeschmack, waren einfühlsamer, gepflegter als Hetero-Männer es je sein würden und waren die _besten_ besten Freundinnen der Frau.  
Leider hatten sie ja alle Aids und würden deswegen bald sterben.  
Tja, schade um die ganzen Frisöre._

Künstler waren komische Menschen. Sie waren extrovertiert, verrückt, quatschten dauernd Leute an und versuchten ihnen ihre Meinung aufzudrängen, wobei niemand verstand was sie wollten, da sie sich ja durch ihre so genannte Kunst ausdrückten. Und wer sah in einem Fisch die Apokalypse der Welt ausgelöst durch einen Atomkrieg?  
Sie waren ungehemmt, sozial sowie sexuell, trieben es mit jedem, egal ob Männlein oder Weiblein, besaßen keine Manieren und konsumierten illegale Substanzen. Kurzum gesagt, sie hatten alle irgendwie einen an der Waffel.

Auch den übermäßig intelligenten Menschen dieser Welt war nur mit Vorsicht zu begegnen. Wenn man ihnen denn mal begegnete. Sie verkrochen sich in ihren Laboratorien, lernten, lasen massenweise Fachbücher, hatten brillante Einfälle und man war froh, wenn etwas für die Gesellschaft nützliches dabei heraus kam. Aber mehr wollte man von diesen Leuten auch nicht erfahren. Denn jeder wusste ja, Genie lag nah am Wahnsinn.  
Also sollten alle Einohrigen mit explodierter Einsteinfrisur dort bleiben wo sie herkamen.  
Und nebenbei die Welt revolutionieren.

Emo war eine Trendbewegung unter Jugendlichen. Diese Krankheit gab den Betroffenen die Impulse dunkle Kammern und Ecken plötzlich kuschelig zu finden und seine Pulsadern als störende Fremdkörper anzusehen. Sie waren durchgängig traurig und hatten keine Freunde. Oft hatten Emos Probleme mit Ihrem Sichtfeld, was auf Ihr Haar zurückzuführen war, das meist eine Hälfte des Gesichtes einnahm. Was sie den ganzen Tag in ihren Ecken taten, weiß niemand so genau.  
Aber mit scharfen Klingen kann man sehr viel Spaß haben…

So sehr Scorpius auch glaubte, jeder Mensch entsprach irgendwie einem Klischee, so schwer fiel es ihm Albus Severus Potter in irgendeins einzuordnen.  
Nicht das er ihn kannte, denn das tat wohl niemand außer ihm selbst.  
Aber das was man von ihm mitbekam, wie er sich gab. Sein Image.

Albus war introvertiert, desinteressiert und hatte das Sozialleben eines Baumes der in einem vollkommenen leblosen Teil der Sahara wuchs. (Obwohl Scorpius neulich auf eine seriös wirkende Internetseite mit wikipedia-ähnlichem Layout gestoßen war, die glaubhaft verkündete, dass sprechende und laufende Bäume, wie in Herr der Ringe, wirklich existieren).  
Albus war dann also ein normaler Baum und kein cooler Ent.  
Er sprach kaum mit jemandem, hatte keine Freunde, doch wenn er sich dann Mal erbarmte und dem niederen Volk seine kostbare Zeit, Aufmerksamkeit und Stimme schenkte, verließen seinen Mund sarkastische, zynische und fiese Bemerkungen.

Die Lehrer jedoch liebten ihn, denn er war vermutlich das Intelligenteste was Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Albus war ein wahres Genie. Brillant. Diese Tatsache machte ihm für die meisten Hogwartsschüler noch unsympathischer.

Denn Albus war seit dem vierten Schuljahr offen schwul. Die Mädchen fanden das süß und zum Quietschen/Knuddeln/Shoppengehen und die Jungs eher zum Kotzen und auf die Fresse hauen.  
Auf die weibliche Bevölkerung Hogwarts übte er allgemein extreme Faszination aus, weil er mysterious, mysterious in der hammercoolen Schulband spielte, die unteranderem von Froschgequake begleitet wurde.  
Frauen standen eben auf sogenannte Rockmusiker, egal ob schwul oder nicht. Sie schrien trotzdem „Albus, ich will ein Kind von dir!", obwohl allein der Name Albus so unsexy klang wie schwitzige Tennissocken unter Sandalen an den Füßen von Peter Pettigrew. Zusammen mit dem Wissen über die sexuellen Präferenzen des baldigen Vaters und der Tatsache, dass bei vielen Mädchen der Menstruations-Zyklus noch nicht eingesetzt hatte, machte das diese Aussage ein wenig… erbärmlich.

Auf jeden Fall war Albus ein Verlust für die Frauenwelt, ihrer Meinung nach. Er war hübsch, und zwar ziemlich. Jedoch vertuschte Albus diese Tatsache gekonnt mit einer schwarzen Fliegersonnenbrille, durch die man seine Augen nicht sehen konnte.

Doch das BadBoy-Bild wurde zerstört durch lange, schwarze, ins Gesicht gekämmte Haare und schwarze Klamotten.  
Die typische Erscheinung eines Emos.

Also was zur Hölle war Albus Severus Potter? Ein sozial inkompetenter Emo -BadBoy-Musiker-Womanizer mit einem IQ über 180?

Genau das fragte sich Scorpius auch, als er den Jungen der lässig in der Tür lehnte, betrachtete.

„Was machen eigentlich diese Menschen in unserem Haus?"  
Ginny riss erst mal schockiert die Augen auf. Seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war ihr Sohn so viel größer geworden. Ein richtiger junger Mann!  
Sie holte tief Luft und setzte zu einer Antwort an: „Also das war so, dein Vater wurde geboren. Also erst mal wurden eigentlich seine Eltern geboren, sonst hätte er ja nicht geboren werden können. Und bevor die geboren wurden, wurden deren Eltern geboren und…"  
„Mutter, du brabbelst." Mit natürlichem Sicherheitsabstand ließ Albus sich elegant neben Scorpius auf die Couch gleiten.  
„Also", meldete Astoria sich zu Wort. „Dein Vater fickt jetzt meinen Mann. Oder mein Mann ihn. Oder sie sich gegenseitig." Sie grinste breit.  
„Hmm... Vielleicht ist Homosexualität ja doch vererbbar…" Er betrachtete gelangweilt seine Fingernägel und zuckte die Schultern.

Scorpius sprang entsetzt auf. „Never ever!" Das würde ja bedeuten, dass…  
„Sieh der Tatsache ins Auge, blonder Junge. Dein Pulli ist rosa-gestreift. Und auf deiner Boxershorts sind, soweit ich das erkennen kann, Schäfchen. Mit Partyhütchen."  
„Das sind Blumenkohls – oder Blumenköhle? Auf jeden Fall sind das welche. Und die Partyhütchen sind diese Pommespieker. Und mein Pulli ist lachsfarben."  
„Und Lachse sind nicht rosa?"  
„Nein, sie sind lachsfarben."  
„Nein. Wenn du sagt „himmelfarben", weißt du ja auch: es ist blau gemeint."  
„Der Himmel kann auch grau sein. Oder Gelb. Oder Rosa. Oder Schwarz. Oder Orange. Ha. In your face."  
Albus schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab. „Weißt du, mit dir zu diskutieren ist, als würde man versuchen einem Troll die Differentialgleichung der ungestörten zeitlichen Entwicklung von nichtrelativistischen Quantensystemen zu erklären. Und das während man ihm vorher sein eigenes Hirn zu Fressen gegeben hat."  
„Bin ich dir zu schlau, dude?"  
Die Antwort bestand in einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem direkten: „Nach der Blumenkohlsache steht diese Frage glaube ich nicht mehr zur Debatte. Es heißt übrigens ‚zwei Blumenkohle'."

„HARRY! DAS VERZOGENE BLAG VON DEINEM FREUND WILL DIE INTELLIGENZ VON MEINEM SOHN UNTERGRABEN!"

Kurz hallte die Stille wider, dann fing Scorpius an, wieder an seine unheimlich männliche Boxershorts zu verteidigen und Albus gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe interessiert wirkend zuzuhören.  
Doch die Augen der Erwachsenen lagen nun auf Harry.

Dieser jedoch starrte nur anwesend und verliebt auf den Fernseher. Dann fing der an die Bewegungen der Darsteller nachzuahmen und bald entstand die Anfangsperformance von „Wicked". Harry tanzte schlecht und sang falsch, aber war glücklich. Alle anderen waren schockiert.

Astoria legte behutsam eine Hand auf Ginnys Rücken. „Komm, wir gehen aufs Klo."  
Angesprochene nickte weggetreten und ließ sich führen.

„Wieso geht ihr zusammen aufs Klo?"  
„DARUM!"- „DARUM!"

Draco schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und legte ihn schief, um die Situation im Wohnzimmer zu betrachten: Harry gab gerade voller Inbrunst und Überzeugung den Tod einer Hexe bekannt und sein Sohn stritt sich mit diesem Sonnenbrillen-Freak ob es verrückt sei aus Matschepampe (Erde + Wasser), Gummibärchen, Mini-Gießkannen und Post-Its eine Simpsons-Girlande zu basteln.

Draco fand nein. „Harry?"

„No one mourns the wicked! Now at last, she's dead and gone!"  
"HARRY!"  
"Now at last, there's… Was denn, Häselchen?"  
"HÖR VERDAMMT NOCH MAL AUF SCHWULE MUSICALS ZU PERFORMEN! UND MEIN NAME IST DRACO! SPIEL HIER NICHT DEN KÖNIG DER SCHWULEN! WIR SIND HIER NICHT BEI DIESER KOMISCHEN SITCOM! …Ähm, Scorpius, wie hieß denn noch mal diese Serie die wir immer gucken?"

Sein Sohn guckte hektisch nach rechts und links und wirkte, als würde er verfolgt. „Alf?"  
„Nein."  
„Aber Dad, die einzige Serie, die wir zusammen gucken ist Alf. Ohh, Alf ist soooo sweet. Süß, süß, süß."  
Von der Couch ertönte eine laut gesummte Einlage von „Ich habe Samen im Darm. Mir ist so warm im Darm mit seinen Samen im Darm. Ahhhh…".

„Nein, mit diesem Anwalt." Draco stemmte verzweifelt seine Hände in die Hüften.

„King of Queens.", meldete sich Albus zu Wort. „Du wolltest vermutlich meinem Vater mitteilen, dass er nicht der King of Queens ist. Das ist so ein tolles Wortspiel, ich bekomme kaum mehr Luft vor Begeisterung."

„HARRY POTTER! Dein Sohn ist ein kleines Arschloch! Er streitet sich mit meinem Sohn und beleidigt ihn! Und mein tolles Wortspiel! Mach, dass es aufhört! UND DU BIST NICHT DER KING OF QUEENS. Jetzt wo du schwul bist, musst du nicht jedes Klischee erfüllen. Du hörst jetzt auf Musicals zu performen und wirst auch nicht bald deine eigene Klamottenkollektion entwerfen. Aus."

„… Manno."

„Vater, ich kann dir als Schwuler bestätigen, dass du auch ohne ‚Wicked' schwul genug bist."

Harrys Augäpfel traten aus den Höhlen hervor und er sah sie in einem Kopfkino schon vor sich auch dem Boden kullern, so schockiert war er. Da er diesen Gedanken allerdings lustig fand und der Meinung war, dass man mit seinen Augen super würde Kricket spielen können, fing er an zu giggeln.  
Dann räusperte sich Harry und wurde wieder schockiert-ernst. „Was, du kannst reden? Und du bist schwul? Seit wann?"

„Ich war heute auch sehr begeistert", mischte sich Scorpius ein. „Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass er dem ordinären Fußvolk seine holy Stimme schenkt. Aber schwul ist er wohl schon immer gewesen."

„DU KLEINE MISSGEBURT!" Ginny und Astoria waren gerade giggelnd vom Klo wiedergekommen, als sie diese letzte Aussage mitbekamen.

Da sah Scorpius sich schon mit einer hysterischen, rothaarigen Furie konfrontiert, die glaubte, er hätte ihren Sohn beleidigt.  
Draco, der nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie dieses Weib auf seinen Sohn losging, nur weil er die Wahrheit über deren arrogantes Balg ausgesprochen hatte, schubste Scorpius zur Seite und verteidigte ihn.

„Malfoy! Dein Sohn ist respektlos!"  
„Deiner doch wohl viel mehr!"  
„Gar nicht, deiner viel mehr!"  
„Deiner immer einmal mehr als meiner!"  
„Das geht gar nicht bei seiner Erziehung!"  
„Ich habe ihn super erzogen, im Gegensatz zu dir."  
„Dein Sohn bekommt alles in den Arsch geschoben."  
„Das trifft wohl eher auf deinen Sohn zu. Er steht doch total auf Dinge in seinem Arsch."  
„Jetzt unterstelle ihm nicht schwul zu sein!"  
„Aber ist schwul. Seit letztem Schuljahr, hat Scorpius erzählt."  
„Was dein Sohn erzählt, interessiert mich aber ni… Albus, bist du schwul?"

Albus, Scorpius, Harry und Astoria schreckten auf, als plötzlich die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihnen lag. Sie hatten sich zusammen auf die Couch gequetscht und jeder mit einer Popcorntüte in der Hand gebannt die Diskussion verfolgt.

„Ja, Mutter. Das hab ich dir schon vor einem Jahr erzählt."  
„Sind eigentlich alle meine Jungs schwul? Außerdem kann das nicht sein. Letztes Jahr wussten wir noch nicht einmal, dass du überhaupt noch sprechen kannst."  
„Ich habe ja auch einen Zettel geschrieben. Nicht zu übersehen. Selbst für dich nicht, wenn du deine Brille mal wieder auf deinem Kopf verlegt hast. Neonpink, mit Kondomen am Rand und zwei Männern, die Analsex praktizieren. Inklusive der Aufschrift ‚Ich bin schwul. Albus.'"  
„… Achso, ich dachte, der wäre von James gewesen... Ich war mir sooo sicher, dass er sich nur nicht getraut hat mit seinem Namen zu unterschreiben. Wenn es um seine Gefühle geht ist er doch so schüchtern…"  
„James ist aber das heterosexuellste Wesen dieser Welt."

Von oben ertönte auf einmal ein wütendes Knurren, dann hörte man jemanden die Treppe hinunter rennen.  
„Mum, das muss aufhören! Wie kommst du auf die bescheuerte Idee mir dauernd irgendwelche schwulen Sachen zu schenken? Aufklärungsbücher, das homosexuelle Kamasutra, Doppeldildos und jetzt auch Pornos? Mum, wie kommst du überhaupt an alle diese Sachen?"  
Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und ein wütender James Sirius Potter wurde mit großen Augen angestarrt.  
„…Ähm… hi."


	5. Brothers & Sisters

...

**4. Kapitel: Brothers & Sisters**

„Hi!", ertönte ein sechsstimmiger Chor zur Antwort.  
„Tut mir leid wenn ich störe", James machte ein pseudo-freundliches und unaufdringliches Gesicht. „mein Name ist James Potter und ich bin der Captain der Quiddi-„  
„Ja, ja, ja. Nettigkeiten." Unterbrach Albus seinen Bruder mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Wir wissen doch alle wie das geht. Du kriechst sämtlichen fremden Menschen in den Arsch und versuchst sie mit unheimlich wichtigen Informationen über deine unglaublich sympathische Person zu beeindrucken, du neugieriger Leugner."

Sie blickten sich in die Augen und starteten ein Blick-Battle, was, wie sie nach ein paar Minuten bemerkten, nicht möglich war, aufgrund von Albus Sonnenbrille.

Doch da ließ ein gellender Schrei sie auseinander fahren.  
„Die Gay's Anatomy Staffeln! Das sind meine Lieblingspornos!"  
Draco starrte mit verzücktem Blick auf die DVDs in James Hand. „Die limitierte „Dirty Doctor" Edition… Wo habt ihr die her?"

Zur Überraschung aller meldete sich Ginny zu Wort. „In deiner super versteckten ‚Dunkle, schwule Geheimnisse' Schublade in deinem Nachtschrank."  
Draco riss die Augen auf. „WAS? Was macht diese… diese…diese… Frau in meinem Haus?"  
„Epic Beleidigung, Dad!" Scorpius reckte den Daumen in die Luft und kramte ein buntes Mini-Fähnchen aus seiner Tasche hervor, auf dem in Regenbogenfarben „Keep It Going!" stand und wedelte damit herum. Er hatte sie von seiner pädagogisch super fortschrittlichen Muggelkunde-Lehrerin für eine Hausaufgabe bekommen.  
Albus, dem dämmerte, dass diese Bemerkung und Aktion nicht sarkastisch gemeint war, schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn.

Astoria holte tief Luft um ihre neue beste Freundin zu verteidigen. „Wir waren gar nicht auf dem Klo. Also erst schon, aber dann waren wir eben kurz bei uns, um Ginny dabei zu helfen möglichst richtig und normal mit ihrem schwulen Sohn umzugehen." Sie wirkte als ob sie für das „Jeden Tag eine gute Tat – dann kriegen Sie Schokolade und Salat!"-Projekt werben würde.  
„Und deswegen schenkst du ihr meine Pornos? Super Erziehungsmethode!" Draco ließ sich genervt auf die Couch fallen. „Du verbrüderst dich mit dem Feind!", merkte er mit fast mysteriös klingender Stimme an.  
„Dem Feind? DEM FEIND?!" mischte sich Ginny wieder hysterisch ein. „DU bist ja wohl der Feind!"  
„Nein. DU, Weib."  
"Du hast mit meinem Mann geschlafen!"  
„Und du ja auch wohl mit meinem!"  
„Er ist nicht dein Mann!"  
„Er ist sehr wohl mein Mann!"  
„Er war zuerst mein Mann, bevor er deiner wurde!"  
„Er hat dich nie geliebt!"  
„Aber dich, oder wie? Ich erinnere dich ungern daran, wie-„

„STOP!"

Harry war genervt, dass über ihn gesprochen wurde als wäre er nicht da. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte, denn er fühlte sich unwichtig und unsichtbar.  
„Ich fühle mich unsichtbar!"  
Albus verdrehte die Augen bei so viel Dummheit. „Bist du aber nicht. Ich kann bestätigen, du bist da. Jeder kann dich sehen. Tada, siehst du da den Spiegel? Und wer ist da in der Reflektion? Surprise, surprise! Harry Potter. Genug der Depressionen?"  
„…Wenn's sein muss." Drama Queen-mäßig verließ Harry den Raum, versagte bei der Eleganz aber, als er die ohnmächtige Katze in der Ecke übersah und einmal der Länge nach hinfiel.

Alle lachten ihn aus.

Dadurch noch beleidigter, stürmte Harry in die Küche.  
Die drei übrigen Erwachsenen sahen sich gequält an und beschlossen, dass sie eine Krisensitzung halten mussten, denn so gab es keine Zukunft für ihre Familie. Sie würden im Abgrund versinken, in Vergessenheit geraten und ihr Licht des Lebens und der Liebe würde am Himmel erlöschen.  
Ja, sie konnten sogar telepathisch theatralisch sein.

Also rannten sie Harry hinterher in die Küche.

Albus, Scorpius und James sahen sich an und zuckten die Schultern. Sie verteilten sich so im Zimmer, dass sie alle einen bequemen Platz mit möglichst viel Abstand zu den anderen zwei hatte und fingen an zu schweigen.  
Und sie schwiegen.  
Und sie atmeten.  
Und schwiegen.  
Und atmeten.

Nach einiger Zeit riss sie ein pinkes ‚Wuuuuuusch' aus ihrem geistigen Stand-By Modus.  
Lily Potter war aus ihrem Schönheitsschlaf erwacht und stand nun in ihrer vollen, Justin Bieber Pyjama tragenden Pracht vor ihnen und grinste, als ob sie in einen riesigen Topf voller vollgeschwitzten T-Shirts dieses Pseudo-Stars gefallen wäre. (Ja, diese Tatsache bedeutete bei Menschen wie ihr, dass sie unnatürlich breit grinsten.)  
„Hui! Super Party!"  
Um die geniale Stimmung die im Wohnzimmer vorlag dann doch etwas zu verbessern, legte sie die Single ‚Baby' in den CD-Player und fing an zu tanzen und zu singen.  
„Baby, baby, baby, nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Baby, baby, baby, nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

Lily fing an, versucht erotisch ihre Hüften kreisen zu lassen, was ihr gänzlich misslang. Sie wechselte aus unbekanntem Grund in eine höhere Tonlage und fühlte sich unbesiegbar.

Albus konnte nicht mehr. Er legte sich die Hände auf die Ohren, damit seine kostbaren Gehirnzellen nicht von pop-lastiger Mainstreammusik zerstört wurden.

James konnte nicht mehr. Seine Schwester im Pyjama peinlich tanzen zu sehen, brachte ihn an den Rand der Dinge, die er niemals sehen wolle. Er legte die Hände auf seine Augen, um dem Trauerspiel nicht länger beiwohnen zu müssen.

Scorpius konnte auch nicht mehr. Er fand das alles zum Totlachen komisch. Da er aber wusste, wenn er jetzt kichern würde, er 3 wütende, beleidigte Potters am Hals hätte, legte er die Hände auf den Mund, um sein Amüsement zu vertuschen.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, betrachtete Lily amüsiert die Szene vor sich. Wenn sie jetzt eine Kamera hätte, würde das perfekte Postkartenmotiv entstehen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten des Betrachtens, verlor die Situation allerdings ihren Witz und so begann sie zu krakeelen:  
„JUNGS! Mir ist langweilig. Bespaßt mich!"

Scorpius, Albus und James schreckten hoch.  
„Lily! Bespaß dich selber! Albus, ich und unser neuer, komischer Halbbruder hatten gerade viel mehr Spaß ohne dich!"  
James' Halsschlagader pochte verdächtig. Auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick nicht so schien, hatte er ein leichtes Aggressionsproblem. Vermutlich von seiner Mutter geerbt.  
Seine Schwester aber schüttelte nur hochnäsig die Haare zurück und ließ sich semi-elegant neben Scorpius plumpsen.  
„Ihr wollt euch einreden, dass ihr euch auch alleine amüsieren könnt. Könnt ihr aber nicht, bei der Spannung die hier in der Luft ist. Die karmische Energie zerberstet die Luft, man sieht förmlich die Blitze, die hier von euren Augen auf die anderen beiden geschossen werden."  
„Lily." Albus zog genervt die Augenbraue hoch. „Hast du dich überhaupt soweit mit asiatischen Religionen beschäftigt, dass du karmische Energie verstehen könntest?"

„Nein. Albus, manchmal ist Wissen aber nicht alles. Du musst anfangen zu fühlen." Lilys Stimme fing plötzlich an in die Höhe zu wandern und zu wirken als würde sie 80 sein und ihrem überwichtigen Hund einreden wollen zu pinkeln.  
„Was sagt dir dein Herz, Albus? Na, komm. Was sagt es dir? Hmm? Bist du ein guter Albus? Na, was sagt dein Herz? Sagt es dir, dass du Scorpius gerne kennen lernen möchtest, weil du die angespannte Stimmung nicht mehr aushältst?"

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Normalerweise redet mein Herz nicht mit mir."

Lily seufzte genervt. Pubertierende Jungs waren schlimmer als alle „JB-Hater" zusammen. Okay, fast so schlimm. „Wenn es so nicht geht, dann halt anders: WAHRHEIT ODER PFLICHT?"

„…Nicht ernsthaft." James und Albus sahen sich an und waren einmal in ihrem Leben einer Meinung. Das Hirn ihrer Schwester ist eindeutig von den Krabbeltieren unter ihrem Bett aufgefressen worden.

„Also ich persönlich finde Wahrheit oder Pflicht eine ganz amazing Idee. Seht es als perfekte Möglichkeit es eurer Schwester und euch gegenseitig gerechtfertigt heimzuzahlen." Scorpius brachte sich in eine halbliegende Position, die ein wenig an eine Mischung aus dem sterbenden Schwan und Terminator erinnerte. Von ihm wurde sie nach den allgemeinen zweifelnden Blicken als „die Inkarnation der absoluten Entspannung von Körper und Seele" beschrieben.

„Na dann, es kann losgehen. Jungs, ihr wurdet von Scorp und mir überstimmt."

„Ich weiß, dass du immer schlecht in Mathe warst, Lily", wies Albus sie zurecht.  
„Aber wenn zwei Leute in einer demokratischen Entscheidung für und zwei Leute gegen eine Sache sind, wird das allgemein als Gleichstand angesehen."

„Ich bin aber nicht die Allgemeinheit, und außerdem zählt meine Stimme doppelt, da ich als Frau und somit als Minderheit vor der Diskriminierung von skrupellosen Männern geschützt werden muss. So. Wir fangen jetzt an."

* * *

"James, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" Lily grinste ihren Bruder breit an und schien ganz in ihrem Element. James stützte sich mit seinen Ellbogen auf den Boden ab, denn sie saßen mittlerweile wie buddhistische Obdachlose auf dem Boden, und guckte verzweifelt in die Runde.

„Wahrheit." Er wusste, dass es egal war, was er nahm. Seine Schwester und dieser komische Blonde waren Experten in diesem Höllenspiel des Eindringens in die menschliche Privatsphäre und der Ignoranz gegenüber dem natürlichen Schamgefühl.

Jedoch hatte er herausgefunden, dass „Wahrheit" das kleinere Übel war. Lieber herumdrucksen und Details über Mastubiervorlieben, Lieblingskörperteile oder seinen Unterwäschefetisch preisgeben als sich vollkommen dem Willen und der Macht von zwei Monstern auszusetzen.  
Denn beispielsweise würde er nun nie wieder auf der Couch sitzen können ohne an sein ‚Stelldichein' mit dem Kaktus zu denken, seine Nachbarn hielten ihn für einen prostituierten Transvestiten und seine Nase hatte nun eine unschöne Brandblase, da er zu beschränkt war, um eine Kerze mit seinem Riechorgan auszupusten.

Die letzte halbe Stunde hatten Albus und er (mysteriöserweise wirklich nur sie beide) also dank Scorpius' und Lilys ‚Talent' mit dem Durchführen erniedrigender Aktionen und Ausplaudern intimer Geheimnisse verbracht.

A propos intim.

„James, was ich schon immer mal wissen wollte. In den letzten Jahren habe ich es nicht geschafft einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Was für eine Intimfrisur trägst du?"

Er war schockiert. „Ähm… Lily. …Das ist mir unangenehm."  
Albus verdrehte die Augen. "Oh Gott. Ich wusste es schon immer. Besser schwul und lebensfroh als verklemmt und hetero, du Spießer."

„Ähm.", merkte Scorpius an. „Du bist aber nicht gerade das, was ich lebensfroh bezeichnen würde. Eher vollkommen deprimierend."  
„Ich bevorzuge „erfrischend realistisch". So, und um dem kleinen, prüden Jamie sein Schamgefühl zu nehmen, bin ich aufopferungsvoll und sage euch, dass ich komplett rasiert bin. Ich war eigentlich immer dagegen die durch die Medien gepushten Schönheitsideale mitzumachen, aber es ist so wesentlich praktischer und hygienischer."  
„Und dein Schwanz wirkt so länger", warf Lily kichernd ein.  
Albus lehnte sich machomäßig nach hinten, schob seine Brille demonstrativ höher auf seine Nase und meinte lässig: „Weißt du, Schwesterherz, das habe ich gar nicht nötig."

„Das wollte ich schon immer wissen." Scorpius verzog sein Gesicht. Heute erfuhr er eindeutig zu viele private Dinge über Menschen, von denen er so etwas lieber nicht wissen wollte. Seine Mutter, seinen Vater, Harry Potter, Albus…  
Aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war es ziemlich amüsant. „Okay, ich will nicht so sein. Ich bin auch komplett haarlos da unten."

Lily kicherte. „Ihr seid eindeutig porno-verseucht. Also ich würde mich da wie ein kleines Mädchen fühlen. Bei mir ist nur die Bikinizone komplett weg und sonst kurz gestutzt. Jamie? Du bist jetzt dran."

Ertappt zuckte James zusammen. Er hatte versucht sich unauffällig, in Zeitlupe über die Couch aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen und stoppte mitten in seiner Bewegung mit einem Bein in so einem Winkel, dass man denken konnte, er wolle wie ein Hund die Couch anpinkeln.  
„Ja… Hust. Ich bin eher der… natürliche Typ."  
„Natürlicher Typ?" Scorpius' Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Du bist schwarzhaarig und generell ein dunkler Typ mit dicken Haaren. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie dein… ungerodeter Wald aussieht. Das ist…"  
"Vollkommen widerlich.", ergänzte Albus, wobei er seinen Bruder abschätzig ansah.

„So die Frage ist jetzt beantwortet und fertig. Keine Kommentare mehr." James drehte die Flasche ein wenig zu energisch, um unauffällig zu wirken. Vor allem mir seinen roten Wangen gab er ein verschämtes Bild ab.  
„Albus." Irritiert, dass das Spiel wirklich nur zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder ablief, blickte James auf die Flasche. „Lily. Du bist so ne Cheaterin. "  
„Jamie. Lass es. Anglizismen machen dich nicht cooler. Man sieht es bei Malfoy. Auch er versucht sich durch angeblich moderne Sprachweise mit etwas darzustellen, was er nicht hat. Nämlich Stil."  
„Tja, du Mensch mit der Brandblase, dessen Name ich nicht kenne. Ich würde sagen: EPIC FAIL!", warf Scorpius mit Surfer-ähnlichen Pose und zum Ende hin pseudo-gruseliger Stimme ein.  
„Das war dann wohl eine epische Selbstbeleidigung." Scorpius schrie natürlich sofort „Epic Self-Diss!", was Albus dazu verleitete, wie schon so oft an diesem Tag, sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen.  
„Genau davon sprach ich. Ich nehme Wahrheit. Jamie?"

Doch Lily warf sich plötzlich auf Albus' Bruder, so dass er ächzend wie eine von einer Autopresse zerquetschte Schildkröte am Boden lag und seine Schwester unschuldig lächelnd auf dem saß, was normalerweise sein ‚Panzer' gewesen wäre.  
„Huch. Wieso sehe ich denn plötzlich aus wie Lily?", fragte Lily mit seltsam tiefer Stimme. Wenn sie versuchen wollte, sich als James auszugeben, war ihr das gänzlich unauffällig gelungen. „Wahrscheinlich eine Nebenwirkung von den 20 rohen Eier, die ich gerade trinken musste. Naja, Albus. Hier kommt deine Frage: Wie genau sieht dein Traummann aus?"

„Lily. Ernsthaft? Für diese bescheuerte Wischi-Waschi-Frage betreibst du so einen Aufwand und machst unseren geliebten Bruder zu einem C4-Querschnittsgelähmten. Nicht das ich letzteres missbillige, aber Rollstuhlrampen würden unseren Haus das gewisse Flair nehmen."  
„Ich hab mir dabei schon was gedacht. Also?"  
„Okay." Albus hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Er ist schlank, aber nicht übermäßig muskulös. Er ist normal groß, ca. 1,77. Er hat schwarze längere Haare, die ihm natürlich immer perfekt gestylt im Gesicht liegen."

Lily wippte aufgeregt auf James' Rücken auf und ab, der schon längst aufgegeben hatte, sich bemerkbar zu machen.  
Scorpius wiederrum dachte nach und ließ das Bild dieses Jungen vor seinen Augen entstehen. Ziemlich hübsch würde er sagen. Das brachte er mit einem wohlwollenden Nicken zum Ausdruck.

„Er hat wunderschöne, große Augen. Stechend blau. Mit dichten Wimpern. Eine kleine Nase und volle Lippen. Seine hohen Wangenknochen verleihen ihm ein elegantes, aristokratisches Aussehen. Er ist einfach der bestaussehenste, sexyste, hübscheste und anbetungswürdigste Junge der Welt."

Ja, das fand Scorpius auch. Denn das, was nach Albus' Beschreibung vor seinen Augen entstand, war ziemlich zum Niederknien.  
Doch leider riss Lily ihn mit ihrer jetzt wieder normalen Piepse-Stimme aus seinen Tagträumen.

„Albus! Genug der Selbstverehrung. Man könnte ja fast meinen, du wärst nicht homo-, sondern autosexuell. Und du hast nicht mal ansatzweise ein aristokratisches Aussehen. Wenn du so auf Adel stehst, musst du wohl versuchen unseren Harry anzubaggern."

„HÄ?" Scorpius gab seine Verwirrung niveauvoll zur Erkennung. „Wieso denn Albus? Wir haben doch gerade von seinem Traummann gesprochen."  
„Du hast solch eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe. Mein Traummann bin ich selbst. Verständlicherweise. Wer würde mich nicht wollen?" Albus schüttelte den Kopf. Die Dummheit mit der er umgeben war, war wohl die Rache des Schicksals dafür, dass er existierte.  
„ICH!"  
„Ja, ja, Surgius." „Scorpius." „Mir ist es ziemlich egal, wie du heißt. Man sagt mir nach, dass ich ein Arschloch bin. Das mag sein, aber ich zerstöre nicht die Hoffnungen von kleinen, pubertären Jungen, die endlich mal in ihrem Leben der Norm zu entsprechen wollen, wo es doch schon mit Hirnmasse und Penisgröße nicht funktioniert hat, die offenbar deutlich unter dem Durchschnitt liegen. Verleugne dich, wenn du willst, kümmert mich nicht. Heirate meinetwegen Lily, dann sind wir eine ganz große Happy Family. Also nicke ich jetzt einfach und werde deinen verträumten Ausdruck im Gesicht ignorieren."

Scorpius hatte dem mit Moderatorenstimme heruntergeleiertem Monolog mit großen Augen zugehört. Er wollte sich verteidigen, er ließ sich doch nicht einreden, er wäre ein dummer Schwuler mit winzigem Schwanz, doch alles, was seinen Mund verließ, war: „Ihh, Lily ist ein Mädchen."

Der winzige Anflug eines Grinsens war auf Albus' steinernem Gesicht erschienen, doch es war so schnell weg, das Scorpius es sich auch eingebildet haben könnte. Ihh, Emotionen.  
„Nein… Scorgius. Oder Scandius. Nein, Scorpius. Du bist ganz bestimmt nicht schwul. Vielleicht bist du einfach nur Schweinebraten."

Das war dann doch etwas zu… metaphorisch für Scorpius. „Schweinebraten?"  
„Ja. Schweinebraten. Das so ziemlich asexuellste Wort das ich kenne. Du bist geistig noch so verdammt präpubertär. Schade. Wenn du mein Gehirn hättest, würde ich sogar vielleicht mit dir vögeln."

„Ich…" Lily fing an zu kichern, beim Anblick von Scorpius geschocktem Gesicht. Sie war solch ein Genie. Da sie fand, dass das honoriert werden müsste, klopfte sich Lily auf die Schulter. Ihr Plan war klasse und bis zum Ende der Ferien würde sie Scorpius bestimmt zur Selbsterkenntnis bringen. Hui.

Doch plötzlich wurden die vier aus ihrer Runde „Peinliches Schweigen" gerissen, als die Tür aufging und schwer atmende, zerstrubbelt wirkende Wesen namens Harry, Draco, Ginny und Astoria auftauchten.  
Harry trat mit ernster Mine vor und streckte die Arme nach schräg oben in die Luft wie es diese Jesus-Prediger immer taten. Er erleuchtete in strahlendem Licht und trug plötzlich ein hässliches, weißes Toga-Ding, was aufgrund von Draco, der seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte, ein wenig an mystischer Aura verlor.

„Ich habe euch eine Botschaft zu verkünden, meine Jünger und Jüngerinnen. Dadadadam." Letzteres sollte offenbar eine missglückte Interpretation von Beethovens Fünfter sein. „Wir hatten leider keine göttliche Erscheinung, aber da wir weise Propheten und so sind, hatten wir trotzdem eine Erkenntnis: um zu einer richtigen Familie mit Zusammenhalt zu werden, müssen wir zusammen ziehen unter ein Dach. Und das tun wir nächste Woche.  
Yay, wir ziehen nach Malfoy Manor!"


	6. Einsatz in vier Wänden

Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe mir Zeit gelassen. Sehr viel Zeit. Einen ganzen Monat…  
Doch nun ist es vollbracht und das fünfte Kapitel ist da.  
Es hat gekratzt und gebissen und wollte nicht so wie ich. Böses Ding.

Ich hoffe eurem Hirn haben die Temperaturen nicht zu sehr zugesetzt oder es ist noch nicht aufgrund der nun existierenden Ferien (Yay!) auf Stand-By-Modus und kann noch Verrücktheiten aufnehmen.  
Wenn dies der Fall sein sollte… viel Spaß!

**5. Kapitel: Einsatz in vier Wänden**

Scorpius: „Gib mir die scheiß Farbe, du Wichser!"  
Albus: „Du darfst ihn nicht mit „Wichser" ansprechen. Das würde ja voraussetzen, dass er weiß, wozu ein Penis noch so da ist, außer zum Urinieren."  
James: „Gib du nicht immer nur fiese Kommentare ab, sondern helf mit!"  
Albus: „Erstens: es heißt „hilf mit" und zweitens: nein."  
Scorpius: „ICH WILL JETZT MEINE FARBE!"  
James: „Da!"  
Scorpius: „Aua!  
James: „Aua!"  
Scorpius: „Aua!"  
Lily: Prügeln! Prügeln!  
Ginny: „WIESO IST DIE WAND BLAU? ICH WOLLTE SCHWARZ!"  
Draco: „Nun ja, das ist ein wenig depressiv."  
Ginny: „ABER ICH WILL!"

Ein lauter Gong ertönte in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor. Harry stand mit einer von diesen unnützen buddhistischen Klangschalen in der Tür zur Küche und hauchte weggetreten „Harmonie…"

Diese anzweifelnde Stille, bei der sich in den Köpfen der Anwesenden die Vermutung bildete, dass jemand geistesgestört sein könnte, breitete sich aus.  
Dies zeigte sich unter anderem daran, dass Harry von allen Anwesenden angestarrt wurde, als hätte er gerade verkündet Draco zu verlassen um mit einem Kaktus durchzubrennen, der schon von ihm schwanger war.  
In dieser Familie war ja einiges an Abgedrehtem normal und nicht der Rede wert, aber wie jemand nach Harmonie streben kann, war ihnen allen schleierhaft. Igitt, Harmonie.

Astoria versuchte sich wieder zu fangen, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie mit ihrem Umzug vor der nächsten Eiszeit fertig werden würden. Also griff sie mit dem Durchblick, den nur eine Frau in einer solchen Situation haben könnte, ein:  
„Draco, du kümmerst dich um deinen verrückten Mann. Bring den weg, ich hasse geistesgestörte Harmonie-Junkies.  
Ginny, hier. Du darfst dein Schlafzimmer schwarz streichen.  
James, ich kann dich nicht leiden. Verpiss dich.  
Und Scorpius, du bist ernsthaft zu dämlich um gleichmäßig zu streichen. Gib mir den Pinsel und tu irgendetwas anderes!"

Während Draco, Ginny und James kuschten und das taten, was diese zur Zeit sehr angsteinflößende Frau von ihnen verlangte, was vor allem an der aggressiv erhobenen Nagelschere lag, verließen Scorpius' Mund bloß dümmliche Laute.

"Pinsel. Höhö. Piiiiiiiiiiinsel. Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmel. Höhö. Hmmmmmm. Ich bin schön. Dümdidüm. Ponys die regenbogenfarbene Schmetterlinge pupsen. Hui."

Zwei Augenpaare, die Astoria und Albus gehörten, traten bis zum Maximum hervor (dass Lily nur unschuldig ihre Fingernägel betrachtete, fiel niemandem auf). Das Wesen, was vor ein paar Minuten noch ein Mensch mit (relativ) normalem geistigem Niveau gewesen war, konnte nun nicht mehr als ein solcher bezeichnet werden, vermutlich nicht mal als Mensch.

Scorpius Malfoy hielt seinen riesigen Becher Farbe umklammert, schaukelte ihn hin und her und kitzelte der Dose den „Bauch", da er sie offenbar als sein Baby ansah, was man zwischen genuschelten „Gutschiguschtigu"s heraushören konnte.

„Oh mein Gott, ich dachte wir wären komisch." Albus Potter konnte wenig aus der Fassung bringen, aber davon Zeuge zu werden, wie jemand sein komplettes Denkvermögen von einer Sekunde aus die andere verlor… Das machte ihm irgendwie Angst.

„EEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!"

Wie gesagt, ziemlich angsteinflößend.

Scorpius war aufgesprungen und hatte scheinbar durch die große Glaswand die zum Garten führte eine Entenfamilie im Teich der Malfoys entdeckt. Dies verleitete sein, von was auch immer, vernebeltes Hirn dazu, auf zu springen, die Arme zombiemäßig nach vorne auszustrecken und hektisch watschelnd nach draußen zu rennen. Es sah aus wie ein Pinguin auf Drogen.

Albus und Astoria schauten ihm zweifelnd hinterher und zucken dann aber synchron die Schultern. Er würde sich schon nichts antun oder vollkommen durchdrehen und denken er selbst wäre eine Ente, in den Teich hüpfen und kläglich ertrinken, da bei ihm keine Fähigkeiten sich über Wasser zu halten vorlagen.

So pinselten sie weiter den Flur an und bemerkten so gar nicht, dass Lily für ein paar Minuten verschwunden war. Kaum dass diese sich wieder leise und unauffällig in ihre Ecke gesetzt hatte und so aussah als würde sie schon seit Stunden da sitzen und ihre Nägel giftgrün lackieren, ertönte zufälligerweise ein nicht zu ignorierender Schrei aus dem Garten.

„Hirn? Ich will dich ficken. Lass uns Kinder machen, das ist fein. Ich will dich ficken, du bist so schlau wie Einstein… JAAAAAAAAA, VIELE VIELE MINIGEHIRNE!"

Das war in der Tat merkwürdig. Nicht merkwürdig im Sinne von „dieser Augenblick ist so toll, dass ich mich mein Leben lang daran erinnern will", sondern eher eine „Der gewünschte Gesprächspartner ist zur Zeit leider nicht erreichbar"-Nachricht im Gehirn, hervorgerufen durch puren Schock.

„Lily?"  
„Astoria?"  
„Kennst du dich mit Drogenmissbrauch oder Lobotomien aus? Psychische Erkrankungen?"  
„Frag doch lieber Albus. Der ist doch unser geniales Wunder-Genie."  
„Depressiver, schwarz gekleideter Junge? Du passt jetzt auf meinen Sohn auf. Los, geh und halt ihn davon ab sich das Hirn herauszuschneiden, weil er seinen … reinstecken … um … Minigehirne… Nein, das spreche ich jetzt nicht aus."

Albus zuckte gelangweilt die Schultern und machte sich in schnecken-artigem Tempo auf in den Garten. Sex mit Organen war doch auch mal eine neue und revolutionäre Idee. Und soweit er wusste nicht mal strafbar. Obwohl. Blut? Ekel. Kotz. Bäh.

Er machte sich schon mal gefasst auf ein Blutbad und sah sich schon in Gedanken zu diesem erschreckenden und verstörenden Bild seinen Mageninhalt hinzufügen.  
Was ihn jedoch erwartete, war zwar verstörend, jedoch weniger blutig und eher amüsant-schockierend: Scorpius lag auf dem Rücken am Ufer des Sees, Arme und Beine jeweils senkrecht gen Himmel gestreckt.  
Seine Hände waren zu einem Dreieck geformt, durch das er durchsah, während seine Arme immer wieder eine Acht in die Luft malten.

„Was genau soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist, Malfoy?

Die Augen des blonden Wesens lagen auf ihm. Und mit einem geschulten Blick sah er auch sofort, dass etwas an diesen Augen nicht normal war. Besser gesagt an den Pupillen. Denn diese waren aus mysteriösen Umständen stark geweitet.

„Huch! Albus! Schön, dass du uns mit deiner freundlichen Anwesenheit beehrst! Bumm, und da war er da…. Hihi."  
„Uns? Hast du kurzfristig eine dissoziative Identitätsstörung entwickelt?"  
„Ach, Albus, mein Freund. Wir stehen an der Blütezeit unsere Jugend, sind vital, die Sonne lacht und schickt ihre Strahlen, um unsere Gemüter zu erhellen. Es ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für Wörter mit viiiiiielen Buchstaben. Diso…störung blablabla. Und uns heißt ich und mein Hirn."  
„Und was tuen dein Hirn und du?" Albus schüttelte den Kopf. Dumm, dümmer, Scorpius Malfoy unter Einfluss von bewusstseinsverändernden Substanzen.

„Wir machen mein Hirn schlauer! Wenn man diese Acht macht und sich dabei nur auf den Ausschnitt konzentriert, den das Dreieck begrenzt, wird man schlauer. Und mein Gehirn muss schlau sein."  
„Damit du Kinder mit ihm haben kannst.", zitierte Albus das, was vor ein paar Minuten Scorpius' Mund verlassen hatte.

„Kinder? Mit meinem eigenen Gehirn? Bah, auf welche perversen Ideen kommst du denn?" Ein angeekelt verzogenes Gesicht war seine Antwort. Albus Reaktion bezog sich auf einen „WHAT THE FUCK?!"-Ausdruck, den man schon von 3 Kilometern Entfernung auf seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte.  
„Es ist ja nicht so, dass du diese Idee vor ein paar Minuten höchst selbst über dieses Grundstück geschrien hast."

„Ach, das war bestimmt dieser Scorpius Malfoy. Als würde ich mich auf so ein Niveau hinab lassen…"  
Verwirrung. „Und wer bist du? Der Weihnachtsmann?"  
„Was bildest du dir ein? Mein Name ist Henry Charles Albert David Mountbatten-Windsor, genannt Prince Harry of Wales."  
„Und ich bin deine Oma, die Queen."

Plötzlich veränderte sich die Stimmung. Scorpius nahm seine Arme und Beine herunter, legte sich einfach nur entspannt auf die Wiese und sah verträumt in den Himmel.

„Komm, da sind Wolken", ließ er aufgeregt verlauten und zog den verdutzten Albus neben sich ins Gras.  
„Wolken gucken? Ist das nicht unter Ihrem Niveau, My Royal Highness?", spottete der Schwarzhaarige.  
„Quatsch, das machen wir bei der Army auch immer. Hab ich in Amerika gelernt zu deuten: wenn man irgendetwas mit Reis identifizieren kann, einen Reissack oder so, dann startet man einen Krieg gegen ein asiatisches Land. Welches wird ausgewürfelt. Ein Kaktus ist der Nahe Osten, ein Stern sind Atombomben und so weiter."  
„Uh uh, wer will denn da ein bisschen gesellschaftskritisch werden? Und das auch noch stoned?"  
„Was ist denn ein Gselschaaaatskriti?"  
„Ach nichts, mein Prinz."

Und eine Zeit lang lagen sie einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander und starrten in den Himmel. Es war eine friedliche Szene, Albus Potter und Scorpius Malfoy zusammen in der Natur, ihre Hände, die sich beinahe berührten und es wäre fast romantisch gewesen. Fast.  
Scorpius schien während seines Trips verschiedene Phase zu durchlaufen: die andere Identität war wohl vergessen und man steuerte wieder auf die dümmlich Phase zu. YAY!

„Siehst du, da ist eine Wolke. Die ist weiß. Und da ist eine Wolke, die wirkt puffig. Hihihi, puffig…"  
„Ja… Normal…"  
„Und die da sieht aus wie ein Blume."  
„Wie eine Blume."  
„Ja genau, und das könnte auch das Ball sein, wo immer die Welt und so drauf ist."  
„Der Ball heißt für uns denkenden Kreaturen Globus."  
„Du bist lustig, Albus." Amüsiert piekste er das grummelnde Wesen neben ihm in die Seite.  
„Pieks, pieks, pieks, ich piekse wie ein… Hummel! Jaaaaaaaaa, das Hummel ist ein süßes Ding, falleri, fallera…."

Langsam aber sich braute sich in Albus eine leichte bis mittelschwere Aggression zusammen. So viel Dummheit an einem Ort war doch wirklich zum Verzweifeln.  
Er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher ob er Prince Harry oder den dümmlichen Scorpius mehr mochte. Ehrlich gesagt waren sie ihm beide unsympathisch.

Aber irgendwie musste er auch durchaus zugeben, dass diese Situation mit Abstand betrachtet recht lustig war. Fast hätte sich ein Mundwinkel einen Millimeter nach oben bewegt. Gag.  
Trotzdem hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, heute schon genug Wolken gesehen zu haben und stand auf.

Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hätte, war ein blonder Junge, der sich hektisch an seinem Bein festklammerte, um ihn am Gehen zu hindern. So saß er nur Sekunden später wieder im Gras mit ein bisschen Würde weniger und ein paar blauen Flecken am Po mehr.

„Plumps." giggelte Scorpius. „Hi Albus."  
„Grmpf. Huhu."  
Bevor er reagieren oder etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, hatte er auch schon zwei winzige Patschhändchen rechts und links auf seinem Gesicht liegen.

„Weißt du, dass du ziemlich hübsch bist?"  
„Ja."  
„Echt jetzt?"  
„Ja, ich bin in dem Besitz dieser tollen Erfindung namens Spiegel."  
„Echt jetzt? Wow… Ich hab so was auch! Was für ein Zufall! Brothers in mind…"  
„Oh mein Gott, komm jetzt einfach mit rein und schließ dich in der Gummizelle in Keller ein."

„Woher weißt du von den Dingen, die in unserem Keller sind?" Scorpius schlug sich wie in 20er Jahre Filmen seine Hand vor den Mund, um seinen Schock zu verdeutlichen.

„Ich bin genial. Deshalb weiß ich von der Gummizelle und dem BDSM-Folterkeller, von dem ich nicht wissen will, welches deiner Elternteile ihn benutzt. Wäre es dein Vater, hieße das ja auch mein Vater und das ist keine besonders erregende Vorstellung."

Über diese Ausführung schien der Blonde verwirrenderweise erleichtert. „Hach, du weißt nur den Folterkelle und die Gummizelle… Thank Homer."

„Und von deinem Hobby-Bastelraum." Albus blickte in zwei schockiert aufgerissene Augen, in denen sich wieder so etwas wie Verstand lesen las. „Schicke Statue. Aber die Augen sind wirklich gar nicht gelungen. Vielleicht sollte ich dir mal Modell stehen…"


	7. Ab ins Beet - Die Garten-Soap

Mist. Schon wieder kommt das neue Kapitel etwas sehr spät.  
Meine Ausreden: keine Inspiration, warme Temperaturen und Ferien.  
Naja, auf jeden Fall: Viel Spaß!

**6. Kapitel – Ab ins Beet – Die Garten-Soap**

_Scorpius Malfoy saß in einem Schrank._  
_An sich eine Tatsache, die die meisten Menschen nur mit einem Schulterzucken bedachten._

_Allerdings saß Scorpius Malfoy in einem dieser winzig kleinen Schränke, die sich immer unter Waschbecken befanden, eingequetscht zwischen künstlich riechendem Klopapier mit aufgedruckten Rentieren und Kalkentfernungsmittel in sämtlichen Ausführungen._  
_Und das alles um drei Uhr morgens. In einem Bad das nicht seins war._

_Alles in allem war es nun also eine Tatsache, die neben dem Schulterzucken vielleicht so etwas wie eine hochgezogene Augenbraue verdient hätte._

_Diese doch etwas denkwürdigere Situation entstand aus einer anderen, die so harmlos wie unschuldig zu sein schien:_

Scorpius strickte.

Es war elf Uhr abends und der Simpsons-Marathon in Fernsehen war gerade vorbei, da entschloss er, etwas elementar Wichtiges für die Menschheit vollbringen zu wollen: Bäume umstricken.

Er hatte von solchen Flashmobs gehört, bei denen verrückte Hausfrauen, die sonst nichts zu tun hatten kreischend in einen Park stürmten und aus diversen, vollkommen nachvollziehbaren Gründen anfingen, Bäumen eine angenehm flauschige Hülle zu verpassen.

Scorpius konnte das verstehen. Es war bunt. Das Pro-Argument für alles. Und die Bäume würden nicht frieren, was bei genauerer Betrachtung exakt das war, das Pflanzen in einem heißen Sommer mit Temperaturen durchgehend über 25 Grad brauchten.

Also machte er sich mit seinem Strickzeug auf in den Garten, der sogar noch beleuchtet war dank einer regenbogenfarbenen Einhorn-Lichterkette, die Harry einfach _hinreißend _gefunden hatte.  
Und so saß Scorpius auf dem Boden und hatte die Arme um eine Eiche geschlungen, die langsam in einem satten Pink-Ton erstrahlte.

Ein wenig später – er war schon zu orange übergegangen – wurde der Garten plötzlich von einem hellen Licht durchflutet.  
Scorpius glaubte schon sein Schicksal würde endlich erfüllt und Engel des Herrn würden ihm verkünden, dass er für irgendein sinnloses Experiment namens „Springfield in Reallife" die Rolle des ehrwürdigen Homer einnehmen müsse und nun gerechtfertigt fett und alkoholabhängig werden dürfe…

In einem Zimmer im Erdgeschoss war das Licht angemacht worden.

Und in diesem Zimmer, in das man von außen wegen einer riesigen Fensterfront komplett einsehen konnte, stand der Grund für Scorpius missliche Schrank-Lange. Wie soll es auch anders sein, Albus Potter. Nackt. Gah! Naja, halb-nackt. Ohh….  
Albus begab sich langsam zum Fenster als wolle er genauer erkennen, welcher hirnamputierte Idiot für pink-orange gestreifte Bäume verantwortlich war.

Scorpius erster Gedanke war einen Tunnel zu graben, senkrecht in die Erde, bis er irgendwann mal auf einer abgelegenen und noch unbekannten Insel auf dem Pazifik landen würde. Der zweite war: Zu anstrengend!  
Sein nächster Plan sollte sich als ein wenig simpler ausfallen, denn er bestand darin panisch sein Strickzeug wegzuwerfen und zu versuchen den Baum zu erklimmen.

Naja, prinzipiell simpler. Für Menschen deren größtes Vorbild nicht ein gelbes Wesen war, dass sich ausschließlich von Bier und Donuts ernährte, war es eher _die _Herausforderung ihres Lebens.

Während Scorpius also auf einer Mini-Wölbung in Höhe von 2 Millimeter herumwackelte und schon hysterisch wurde, fragte er sich, wieso er überhaupt vor Potter flüchtete.  
Ach ja, Albus war ein Arschloch und „Bäume einstricken" stand nicht auf seiner Liste der Dinge, die man machen konnte ohne von ihm die nächsten zehn bis zwölf Wochen gedemütigt zu werden.  
Warum ihn das kümmerte? Stand in den Sternen. Scorpius schob es darauf, dass Harry ihn mit seiner Harmoniesucht angesteckt hatte.

Was soll's, zurück zu einem halbnackten Albus, der mittlerweile die Tür aufgeschoben hatte und einem mit den Armen rudernden Scorpius, der an einem Strick-Baum hing.

„Huhu! Ist da jemand?"

Albus' liebliche Stimme und deren Einfluss auf Scorpius momentanem Adrenalinspiegel, verhalfen ihm zu neuer Kraft und mit wirren Paddelbewegungen schaffte er es irgendwie mit den Händen an einen tiefen Ast zu fassen.

Nun hing er da so und der einzige Ausweg aus dieser überaus anstrengenden Position war, die Beine hochzuziehen und mit seinem Körper eine 180° Drehung zu vollführen, sodass sich der Ast nun in seinen Kniekehlen befand und er wie eine gestörte, ungelenke Fledermaus kopfüber an einem Baum hing.

Mist.

Die Geräusche der elfengleichen schwebenden Schrittelchen von Albus rissen Scorpius aus seinen sinnvollen Gedanken über eine Dokumentation über Fledermäuse, bei der er zum Beispiel gelernt hatte, dass männliche Fledermäuse die Säugetiere sind, bei denen Homosexualität am weitesten verbreitet ist.

Doppel-Mist.

Wie konnte er dem Wesen, das da gerade auf ihn zusteuerte die Situation erklären? Scorpius entschloss sich, die Möglichkeit zu wählen, mit der er seither Probleme gelöst hatte: Vermeidung von Konfrontation.  
Da kam der niedliche Buchsbaum-Busch, der fast genau unter seinem Kopf wuchs, recht gelegen…

Albus erreichte den Baum, von dem er ungewöhnliche Geräusche und Schatten vernommen hatte, die ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatten.

Verräterische Stille empfing ihn.

Er versuchte etwas Auffälliges zu finden. Doch bei seinem ganzen Sherlock Holmes-Gehabe, bei dem er 1000 Mal sein Aufwachen und seine Sinneseindrücke rekapitulierte und sich fragte, was das alles mit dem dezenten pink-orangenen Wollmantel des Baums zu tun hatte, übersah einen kleinen runden Busch, der wie ein verwirrtes Huhn um den Baum rannte und versuchte nicht ungewöhnlich zu erscheinen.

Das mit dem ‚Unauffällig-Sein' des Busches misslang kläglich, denn irgendwann konnte selbst Albus' diesen misslungenen Versuch einer diskreten Flucht nicht ignorieren.

„Bleib stehen, du Eindringling! Stehen bleiben! Ich bin bewaffnet! Naja, mit einer magischen Wasserpistole, bei der sich das Wasser bei Berührung mit Sauerstoff rosa verfärbt und in Elfen verwandelt, aber immerhin! Ja, für ein so dummes Individuum, dass in einem Busch flüchten will, würde vermutlich selbst ein Wattestäbchen zur Verteidigung reichen."

Seine Stimme klang ruhig, aber trotzdem hielt er seine mit Hello Kittys beklebte ‚Waffe' schützend vor sich.

Scorpius kam nicht umhin, es recht hinreißend zu finden, wie Albus - seines Zeichens nur in Boxershorts, was alleine schon den Ausdruck ‚zum Hinwegschmelzen und nur noch ein flüssiges Häufchen Mensch sei' verdiente – versuchte ihn mit einer Elfen-Pistole zu bedrohen und dabei einen vollkommenen Mafiosi-Hardcore-Blick aufgesetzt hatte.

Er räusperte sich kurz und erinnerte sich daran, seinen perfektionierten Tarnungs-/Fluchtplan fortzuführen, statt über Albus' perfekten Körper und knuddelige Art nachzudenken.  
Mit verstellter Stimme, mit der er hoffentlich wie einer der Ents aus Herr der Ringe klang (es erinnerte eher an eine schlechte Imitation einem pädophilen Weihnachtsmann, der zu viel Wodka getrunken hatte), fing er an zu reden:

„Fürchte dich nicht, junger Mensch. Buschulus Baumus will dir nichts Böses. Er will doch nur dein Bestes. Lasst ihn gehen mit dem Licht der Sterne und der Gnade der allmächtigen Mächte der Macht blablabla. Was weiß ich."

„…"

„Möge die Macht mit euch sein, junger Jedi. … Ah, kacki. Falscher Film,"

„… Scorpius, bei deinem schlauen Plan hast du nicht bedacht, dass Pflanzen nicht reden können. Selbst in der magischen Welt."  
„Kacki."  
„Kacki? Ernsthaft? Das ist das bescheuertste Wort, dass ich je gehört habe."

Empört erschien Scorpius' Kopf aus dem Busch. „Kacki ist fabulös. Es klingt nicht so hart wie ‚Scheiße' oder ‚Kacke' aber nicht so Wischi-Waschi wie ‚Verflixt'. Es ist niedlich."

„Ahahahaha! Nein. Aber deine Rhetorik ist ja ohnehin nicht die eloquenteste, also macht eine Diskussion eher weniger Sinn. So jetzt komm aus deinem Busch raus und setz' dich neben mich ins Gemüse-Beet - nicht, dass ich mich noch gesund ernähren muss – und erzähl mir wieso du unterbelichtetes Wesen mich um drei Uhr morgens geweckt hast und dich als ‚Buschulus Baumus' ausgegeben hast. Ich kann übrigens immer noch nicht glauben, dass du diesen Namen verwendet hast... Komm!"

Albus der sich gerade gemütlich auf eine unschuldige Möhrenpflanze gefläzt hatte, klopfte in bester ‚Mein rechter, rechter Platz ist frei'-Manier neben sich.

Scorpius stieg unelegant aus dem Blätter-Wirrwarr und setzte sich mit voller Wucht auf eine schon reife Tomate. Dass diese unschöne Flecken entstehen ließen, bedachte er natürlich nicht.

„Was willst du von mir?"  
„Neben deiner gratis Hilfe bei meinem Gemüse-Boykott? Deinen Arsch würd ich mal sagen…"

Scorpius rupfte einen Kohlrabi aus der Erde und versuchte den Anderen damit zu schlagen. Allerdings holte er soweit aus, dass er sich selbst am Kopf traf.  
Albus lachte ihn gnadenlos aus. Arschloch, das hatte wehgetan.

„Nein, wieso willst du mit mir reden? Und du willst echt meinen Arsch?"

Albus lachte auf. „Oh ja, wenn du diese dunkle Skinny Jeans anhast… Uh, ja Baby!"  
Er wurde mit einem Erdklumpen beworfen. „Nur müsste ich leider die SM-Vorliebe unserer Väter leicht kopieren und dich knebeln, um zu verhindern, dass dämliches Zeug deinen Mund verlässt, was, um genau zu sein, immer passiert, wenn du anfängst zu reden."  
Eine Mischung aus Schneckenkorn und Steinchen rieselte in seine Haare. „Und wenn du mich weiter bewirfst, wird es nicht beim Knebel bleiben…"

„Du bist eklig,", giggelte Scorpius hysterisch.  
„Und du strickst."  
„…Okay. Du hast mich ausargumentiert… Aber es macht Spaß! Und ist nützlich. Man kann Schals stricken! Oder eben Bäume bunter machen! Und es ist nicht nur was für Frauen! Ich mein wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert und…"  
„Ich finde es anbetungswürdig süß."  
„… da sollte man ja annehmen, dass wir langsam aufhören in Schubladen denken. Ähm. WAS?"  
„Ich finde es hinreißend, dass du Bäume umstrickst."  
„Was?" Er hatte diesen ganzen Mist mit Auf-einen-Baum-klettern und Busch-spielen gemacht um Albus keinen Grund für eine Demütigung zu geben. Und jetzt fand der es süß?  
…Akzeptiert.

„Ich. Süß finden. Stricken. Du."  
„Ernsthaft? Du? Wieso?  
„Erstes: ja. Zweitens: Dürfen überaus intelligente, eiskalte und dem Rest der Welt überlegene Menschen nicht etwas als ‚süß ' betiteln? Drittens: Schwierige Frage. Ich denke es liegt an deiner Mischung aus kindlicher Naivität und Abgeklärtheit hinter einer unglaublich schlechten Maske Coolness, dass ich Dinge, die ich bei anderen einfach nur lächerlich finden würde, bei dir authentisch finde, weil es einfach zu dir passt. Was wiederum daran liegt, dass du einen an der Klatsche hast."

„Du bist so nett zu mir."

„Das finde ich allerdings auch. Ich bin ja schon fast ein schnurrendes Kätzchen. So, ich hab jetzt aber genug von der kuscheligen Atmosphäre und Harmonie. Deswegen verrate ich dir jetzt ein Geheimnis: In Harry und Draco's Badezimmerschränkchen befindet sich die Pforte zu einer anderen Welt. Du musst dich einfach nur darein quetschen."

„So wie bei Narnia?" Scorpius Augen leuchteten wie die eines kleinen Hannibal Lecters, der  
mit zarten 5 Jahren von der Fleischereifachverkäuferin eine Scheibe Wurst mit den Worten ‚Hier eine Scheibe Menschadella' geschenkt bekommt.  
Albus musste feststellen, dass zur Zeit eher Scorpius' ‚kindliche Naivität"-Seite überwiegte.

„Ganz genau wie bei Narnia." Albus stand schwungvoll und formvollendet auf und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Aber pass auf, dass die dich dort nicht für einen Drag-King halten. Du hast da auf deiner Hose unvorteilhafte Tomatenflecken, die ein paar Vermutungen geradezu herausfordern."

Ein Lachen, ein Luftzug, das Knallen einer Tür und weg war er.

_Und so saß Scorpius in einem winzigen Badezimmerschränkchen, bekam fast einen Hustkrampf wegen dem komisch duftendem Klopapier und Ausschlag an den Beinen von dem Putzmittel, weil er natürlich seine Hose ausgezogen hatte, weil Tomatenflecken unter seiner Würde waren und sie nicht mit einem Zauber weggingen und es cooler war mit Simpsons-Unterwäsche in die Privatsphäre seines Vaters einzudringen._

_Er war so ein _fucking _Idiot._  
_Albus Potter war so ein _fucking _Idiot._  
_Aber ein _fucking _sexy Idiot, der ihn süß fand._

_Jetzt musste er sich nur noch aus diesem Schrank quetschen._

_Tja dann, bis in ein paar Jährchen._


End file.
